Wedding of a Tousand Tears
by Kenny-chan
Summary: All I can say is that there is a wedding. No duh. But, really. I can't say anything else without giving things away.


Kendall:-crying-

Keith:Why are you crying?

Kendall:Because everyone cries at weddings!

Keith:Oh, nice, genius! You gave it away!

Kendall:Actually, stupid, you would know that this is a wedding story by reading the title. But I never said WHO was getting married.

Keith:Whatever.

Kendall:Oh, um, here are the ages:

Kendall:20 White,Rythmi,Kellyn,Keith,Aria:25 Leaders:Um, 35.

Ring Town Someone's p.o.v.

Elita put the finishing touches on my dress and I looked at myself.

"I look..." I was at a loss of words.

"Beautiful?" Aria offered.

"Amazing?" Elita suggested.

"Yes. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU guys for putting this together," I said.

"It was nothing," Aria said.

"Anytime," Elita said.

I took a deep breath. "Well, we can't let anything happen to this dress, so I better take it off.

Half and hour before the wedding Someone's p.o.v. cont.

"Is everything in place?" I asked the Rangers that were gathered in the centre of Ring Town.

"Yep," Murph answered.

Spencer patted my shoulder. "There's no need to worry. We have everything under control, OK? Aria or Elita will seriously harm us if something isn't perfect," he assured me.

"OK. Thank." I went over to the entrance to Lyra Forest and listened closely. I could hear voices flowing into the centre.

"There's the bride!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I turned to look at Kellyn, smilng like an idiot, with Rythmi at his side.

"Kellyn! Rythmi! You made it!" I exclaimed.

"Of course we wouldn't miss your wedding, White," Rythmi replied.

"Is he coming?" I whispered.

"We don't know," Rythmi started.

"He saw the invitation, read it, and stormed off," Kellyn finished.

"Oh, I hope he comes," I said.

"White, it's your wedding day. Relax, OK?" Rythmi said. I nodded.

"Right. Today is my wedding day. Nothing matters but me and him," I assured myself.

15 minutes before the wedding White's p.o.v.

My head whipped from side to side. It doesn't matter if he's not here, I told myself. Instead, I focused on outfits.

I was wearing a long, white, silk gown, white heels, a white veil, a white pearl necklace and pearl earrings, and my engagement ring on my left middle finger.

My brides-maids--Rythmi,Aria,Elita,Luana,Elaine--were all wearing knee-length silver dresses, silver heels, and silver jewelery. All of the men and boys were wearing black tuxes. Spencer was at my side, waiting for me to relaxe so he could walk me down the aisle. Elaine and Ollie's daughter--Erika--was the flower girl, and Spencer and Elita's son--Edward--was the ring bearer. I took a deep breath and nodded.

Erika floated down the aisle, dropping petals as she went. Then, in order, Aria, Elaine, Elita, and Rythmi followed. Spencer put my hand in his arm and led me down the aisle. At the end, Edward waited impatiently for us with the rings, Prof. Hastings, acting as the preist, waited impatiently as well, and Lunick stood there, a huge smile on his face.

As we walked down the aisle, I noticed the face of the person that I hadn't been able to find.

Keith.

Eventually, we got to the end. Spencer took my hand and put it in Lunick's. He then sat down in his seat and the wedding started.

We said our vows and couldn't stop smiling at each other. Finally, the 'I do's' came.

"I do," I said.

"I do," Lunick repeated. Edward put the diamond ring from Lunick on my left ring finger, and put the diamond ring from me on Lunick's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce yo man and wife," Prof. Hastings finised. Lunick and I kissed and turned to face the clapping crowd before us.

After what felt like thousabds of pictures and conversations later, I tugged on Lunick's hand impatiently.

"Yes, White?" he responded.

"He came," I whispered.

Lunick's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded. "Then let's not keep him waiting."

We found Keith at the food table, getting two glasses of punch.

"Hey, Keith," I said simply. He turned to look at us.

"Oh. Hey, White. Hey, Lunick," he said.

"So, why two glasses?" I wondered.

"Oh. One for me and one for my date," he answered.

Date? "Who'd you come with?"

"Kate."

"I see." I pursed my lips. Things were...awkward. It had been 9 years since I had last seen Keith.

"Well, Aria is going to throw a tantrum if she doesn't get an official dance," Lunick said, before slipping away to find the blonde girl.

"So, wanna dance?" Keith asked.

"Sure." We spun out on to the dance floor and spun in circles.

"You look beautiful," Keith complimented me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he shrugged. I shook my head;he didn't get it.

"No, not just thank you for the compliment, but thank you for being here," I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"After all that I've done to you, after all that I've put you through, you still came to my wedding."

"Well of course. This is one of the most important days of your life."

"I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you, too."

We danced in silence for a few moments and then he broke it.

"Lunick said how you were mending his heart, and how there was someone out ther to mend mine. I didn't believe him, buy then when I looked at Kate after you left, I saw that she would be the one to mend mine. It's sort of like that imprinting thing in those books you used to read."

"Hm-mm."

"Well, the song is over, and I better be getting back to Kate..." Keith's voice trailed off and he looked at me. I pecked him swiftly on the cheek and walked away, tears in my eyes. The tears were for the fact that, now that Keith and I only loved each other like siblings, I could actually FEEL his pain. And he was right;it was the worst feeling in the world. 


End file.
